The Walking Dead: Diario de un zombie
by ahurtrojo1
Summary: Clementine después de separarse de Christa, se encuentra con alguien que es...diferente. Lo que comienza como una gran desconfianza termina convirtiéndose en una singular amistad. Transcurre durante la segunda temporada de TWD. El OC no me pertenece, le pertenece a un escritor español llamado Sergi Llauger. Autor del libro DIARIO DE UN ZOMBIE. (Soy yo Ahurtrojo)
1. Aviso

Amigos soy yo Ahurtrojo con una nueva cuenta. Lo se he estado demasiado tiempo fuera….Ok demasiado tiempo en realidad. Verán los motivos de mi ausencia son los siguientes:

-Sufrí un enorme bloqueo de escritor, perdí simplemente la inspiración para seguir la historia.

-La segunda razón fue la universidad, como verán estoy en la carrera de medicina y esta requirió mi tiempo totalmente. Pensé que podría continuar la historia a mitad de año o a finales del 2016 pero no se pudo. Este año tampoco estuve inspirado y lo peor es que comencé a tener prácticas en el hospital por lo que la cosa empeoro.

Recién a mitad de este año mi amor por fanfiction regreso y para regresar con la inspiración volví a jugar el juego ahora recién que estoy de vacaciones. No sé qué tiene este juego pero me encanta no importa cuántas veces lo juegue.

Bueno como ven tengo nueva cuenta porque paso tanto tiempo que olvide la contraseña de mi cuenta anterior, pero vengo a decir que he regresado y resubiré la historia. Quizás tenga algunos cambios y la continuare. Este ciclo que viene será un poco más suelto por lo que puede que tenga más tiempo para subir nuevos capítulos. Si no es así aunque me demore voy a culminar esta historia y quien sabe quizás también escriba otra.

Muchas gracias por entender.


	2. Prologo

**_Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, cuando termine de leer un libro llamado DIARIO DE UN ZOMBIE. Si no lo han leído, háganlo que es una buena historia. Este fic será como la segunda temporada de The Walking Dead, solo le agregare el personaje principal de DIARIO DE UN ZOMBIE eso incluye los problemas y recuerdos de este, bueno la introducción que leerán a continuacion será la mayor parte igual a la del libro con nos pequeños cambios. Repito no soy dueño del personaje principal ni de The Walking Dead_**

 ** _Podría decirse que este seria un crossover entre The Walking Dead y Diario de un Zombie._**

* * *

Primero lo primero, permitan que me presente. Mi nombre es Erico Lombardo y soy de Verona, una bonita ciudad a la sombra de Venecia. Un lugar en donde nos gusta alardear de que nuestros spaguetti a la napolitana son los mejores de todo el noroeste de Italia y por consiguiente los segundos mejores del mundo.

En fin, basta de trivialidades; no soy tan narcisista para hablar y relucir mi orgullo italiano. No hare más que hablar de algunas cosas de mí. Tengo 18 años. Y en cuanto a mis hobbies, les diré que me apasiona la lectura, viajar por el mundo en busca de aventuras y el deporte, el atletismo, básicamente. Así pues, no se pueden imaginar la agilidad que he desarrollado durante todo este tiempo. Y es que cuando se trata de correr, por poner un ejemplo, no tengo rival. Lo sé, dije que no sería tan egocéntrico pero no puedo evitarlo y realmente me enorgullezco de ello.

Siempre me ha gustado cierto grado de soledad. En realidad no siempre pero desde que el mundo cambio, mis valores también lo hicieron. Ultimadamente, esa soledad me afecta de una forma distinta, empiezo a tener pensamientos que se repiten más de lo deseado, como ¿Qué está bien? o ¿Qué está mal? Atisbos de razonamiento lógico que no deberían estar ahí.

Yo cumplo un papel en este nuevo mundo y no debería ser este, por Dios que no debería. Y hablando de Dios: si pudiera le preguntaría porque he de ser yo, de entre mis numerosos pares, el diferente. Aunque si lo pienso bien…. ¿Qué más dará Dios? Probablemente el ya hizo sus maletas hace mucho tiempo para largarse a algún lugar más soleado, lejos de este loco mundo de porquería. Así que insisto, ¿Qué narices importara Dios?

Algunos dirán que mucho, otros dirán que nada.

Por cierto y antes de que se me olvide, soy un zombie.

¿Sorprendidos? Parece increíble, ¿eh?

Más me lo pareció a mi cuando los no muertos acabaron por destrozarlo todo. Todo el maldito mundo se ha ido al demonio por culpa de los "caminantes", así nos llaman. Apuesto a que le puso este nombre algún friki amante de las películas de terror de serie B. La cosa es que, por hoy, las calles de este devastado planeta están llenas de cadáveres andantes.

Claro a mí eso me da igual. Yo no pertenezco a los rezagos de la humanidad. No, yo pertenezco a los no muertos. Soy como ellos pero en algún momento de la transformación, cuando me mordieron y me lo arrebataron todo, menos una cosa: el alma.

Pues sí, aunque soy un asqueroso y putrefacto zombi. Pero conservo una parte humana, pienso, razono y hasta he conseguido desarrollar estímulos cercanos a los sentimientos.

Me la he pasado meses enteros intentando encontrar a alguno como yo, pero al final he desistido, no son más que maquinas estúpidas que ignoran todo aquello que no tenga vida. Ósea, que remito a cuando decía que estaba solo, pero solo de verdad. Atrapado en mi cuerpo ultrajado, cuyas necesidades fisiológicas, o para ser franco, la carencia de ellas, han cambiado hasta límites insospechados.

* * *

 ** _Como les dije el personaje Erico no me pertenece. Solo le puse como OC para complementar. También le he modificado algunos datos por ejemplo la edad, en realidad Erico tiene 23 años y su historia transcurre en Barcelona._**


	3. Capitulo 1

**_Buenas aquí les traigo otro pequeño capitulo. Antes de leer este capítulo esta en POV, pero el resto estará en tercera persona._**

* * *

 **Erico POV:**

¿Es curioso como todo se va al demonio tan rápido no? No pasaron ni seis meses y esta plaga acabo con la mayoría de los seres humanos. Lo más curioso es darme cuenta que los zombies no son la peor amenaza, bueno lo son, pero también lo es el propio hombre.

¿Por qué no cooperan entre si en vez de matarse unos a otros? Y poco son los que aún conservan su moral.

He caminado por varias ciudades siendo testigo de varias atrocidades tanto de zombies como de humanos. Sin embargo he visto más atrocidades cometidas por los humanos que por los zombies. No se puede confiar en ninguno de ellos, no.

Actualmente los hombres de razón son una especie en extinción, la consciencia a muerto y no me atrevo a acercarme a ellos. Eso sería un suicidio y lo es todavía más en mi condición.

Pese a que sé que pertenezco al lado de los no muertos, siento que en realidad no pertenezco a ningún bando. Y aun me pregunto porque de todos los zombies tenía que ser yo el único que pudiera razonar.

Sin embargo esto también tiene sus ventajas, puedo caminar libremente por las calles. Poner música o hacer todo el ruido que me dé la gana. Y así podía seguir repitiendo y repitiendo pero me aburriría.

En fin llevo caminando por estos bosques desde hace dos semanas y no encuentro nada más que caminantes y uno que otro venado. De vez en cuando si tengo la oportunidad como carne de animales, es mejor que la humana, no es que yo la haya probado. Respeto aun la vida humana como para comérmela. Otra cosa que me olvide de mencionarles es que ahora siento asco hacia la comida humana. Todo lo que a mí me gustaba ahora me da asco.

No muy lejos de mi posición había una gasolinera llamado Gil's Pitstop. Mi curiosidad me invadió y decidí explorar el local.

-A ver que encontramos – dije sin preocupación como siempre

Sin embargo antes de que pudiese acercarme vi que venía un grupo, conformado por un hombre y una mujer acompañados por una niña. Deduje que eran sus padres. El hombre llevaba un rifle, y pude ver que la chica estaba embarazada. Otro signo de estupidez, a quien se le ocurre en estos tiempos. No puedo juzgarla, es humano equivocarse. O lo era antes de que el mínimo error te pudiera costar la vida. Tuve suerte de esconderme a tiempo.

-Vamos Christa ¿Qué tiene de malo Omid? – dijo el hombre

-No llamaremos Omid a nuestro bebe. Con uno como tú ya es suficiente. – dijo la mujer quien yo sabía ahora por la conversación que se llamaba Christa. Y por ende también sabía que el hombre se llamaba Omid.

-¿Clementine? ¿Una pequeña ayuda aquí? – dijo Christa a la niña que ahora sabía que se llamaba Clementine.

Mientras la niña pensaba, Omid seguía nombrando otros nombres de bebe que, por lo menos para mí, eran los peores que había escuchado.

-¿Qué si es una niña? – dijo ella

-Entonces la llamaremos Crishta – dijo Omid, típico de un padre, quererle poner el nombre de su mujer a su hija.

-Pero yo soy Christa. No quiero llamarla Christa. Seria confuso. – dijo la futura madre

-Entonces llámala Genevive. ¡No me importa¡ – dijo el

-¡¿Cómo puede no importante?!

Sin embargo mientras trate de moverme hice algo de ruido muy leve pero lo suficiente para llamar la atención de la niña. La cual se quedó mirando hacia mi dirección por unos momentos mientras Omid y Christa seguían discutiendo del nombre del bebe. No hice ni el menor movimiento posible si me descubría estaba muerto. Bueno re-muerto.

Pasaron unos segundos y luego pareció no importarle y miro hacia otro lado. Una vez que Omid y Christa había terminado su conversación, Christa entro al baño.

-Por qué no, uhm, te limpias en el baño de las chicas, Clem – dijo Omid

-Espero que el lavamanos siga funcionando – dijo ella

-Yo no contaría con ello – dijo– Solo ten cuidado y asegúrate de revisar tus cosas. Estaremos justo al lado

-Ok

Supe que tenía que irme, nada bueno consigo de los humanos. Me había quedado demasiado tiempo entreteniéndome de la charla, aunque fue un poco gracioso y me hubiera reído, si mi "creador" no me hubiera arrancado parte de los músculos maxilares de una mordida.

Mientras me alejo pienso que debería quedarme en un solo lugar. Dios paso días caminando sin algún sin ningún rumbo y para ser sincero no sé a dónde ir. Bueno podía ser peo…..

¡PAM!

Y ahí está el ruido que he escuchado todos los días desde que empezó todo esto. Sin embargo este me tomo por sorpresa ya que venía de los servicios de los que me alejaba.

 _¿Qué había pasado?_ Dije en mi mente

No sé por qué, no sé qué tenía en la cabeza pero decidí acercarme a ver qué ocurrió. Una vez que estuve a una distancia segura logre ver a Clementine con lágrimas en los ojos, a una chica de tez morena que tenía una pistola en la mano, y a la víctima del disparo que había sido Omid. Pude suponer que la chica quería atacar a Clementine y el entro para defenderla, terminando muerto en el proceso.

En ese instante Christa entro y vio la horrible escena.

-No quise hacerlo -dijo la chica confirmando mi teoría- ¡No quise hacerlo!

Luego vi que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el arma y mato a la asesina de su novio. Para ser sincero, si yo estuviera en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo. Con una enorme tristeza vi a la mujer Christa llorar a su pareja fallecida. Tengo que admitirlo antes de morir fue un buen padre. Sentía no solo lastima por ella, sentía más lastima por la niña, Clementine. Ningún hijo debería ver morir a su padre de esa forma y menos frente a sus ojos.

Me sentía no solo triste, sino también culpable. Es raro sentir esto de verdad puesto que todo lo que le pase a los demás me da igual. Pero esto era diferente, sentía que si no me hubiera alejado hubiese podido ver venir todo esto. Es más podría haber evitado la muerte de este hombre. Pero no simplemente había decidido alejarme. Eso es lo que soy, un cobarde, lo fui en vida y lo soy ahora en la no muerte.

Soy incapaz de llorar pero les juro que si mis glándulas lagrimales funcionaran lo estaría haciendo.

Ya no podía soportar más viendo esto. Simplemente me di la vuelta y decidí alejarme lo más posible de aquel lugar. Que es parece allí voy huyendo como siempre. Los hechos que acabo de ver reforzaban aún más mi pensamiento de que la raza humana estaba perdida, aunque por lo que también vi sabía muy bien que no todos compartían ese mismo destino.

* * *

 ** _Bueno espero que les allá gustado, como ven esto es solo la intro del juego y de cómo Erico ve por primera a Clementine. Si esta algo mal el argumento disculpen, es mi primer fic._**


	4. Capitulo 2

**_Bueno amigos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Gracias a los que me han apoyado desde que lo empecé._**

* * *

 _16 meses después_

Con el pasar del tiempo la relación de Clementine y Christa iba de mal en peor. Como era de esperarse Christa culpo de a Clementine la muerte de Omid. La mayoría del tiempo se le negaba a hablarle, muy a comparación como cuando se conocieron.

Era de noche y ellas estaban sentadas frente a una hoguera tratando de cocinar a un animal que habían capturado.

-Christa, háblame –dijo Clementine tratando de acabar con esta guerra fría.

Sin embargo ella no respondió, solo se suspiró, se levantó y trato de avivar la fogata.

-Esto nunca funciona – dijo mientras trataba de avivar la llama– mira esto…es patético. La madera está demasiado húmeda para quemarse. Hay más humo que llamas. A este este paso, estaremos comiendo esto para el desayuno.

-¿Quemas podemos hacer? –pregunto Clementine.

-Busca algo que quemar, tal vez. No lo sé. No será fácil en la oscuridad y en la tormenta– dijo Christa mirando a Clementine– tu deberías estar haciendo esto no yo. Encender fuego para poder cocinar y permanecer cálida… es algo que tienes que ser capaz de hacer Clementine. De lo contrario….

-Necesitamos encontrar un grupo. Gente en quien confiar. Hemos estado por nuestra cuenta mucho tiempo– dijo Clementine.

-¿Confiar? ¿Crees que puedes confiar en alguien allá afuera? No ahora. No más– dijo Christa.

Clementine simplemente bajo la cabeza. Estaba en lo cierto, ya no se podía confiar en alguien en estos momentos. La confianza aquí fácilmente se deteriora. Solo sabía que mientras más se confiaba en una persona, lo único que se ganaba era más dolor a la hora de la traición. Claro que sabía que no siempre terminaba del mismo modo.

-Me estoy congelando– dijo Clementine abrazándose a sí misma para evitarlo.

-Crees que esto es malo– dijo Christa con indiferencia– espera a que lleguemos a Wellington, ahí háblame de frio. Si lo hacemos, todavía tenemos un par de duros mese por delante. Esta lluvia se convertirá en aguahielo, luego hielo, hasta nieve. No será fácil.

-¿Podremos llegar tan lejos?– pregunto Clementine.

-Tal vez. No lo sé. Solo debemos seguir moviéndonos al norte– dijo Chirsta– Estamos seguras que no nos podemos quedar aquí.

Por unos 14 segundos no hubo más que un profundo silencio entre ambas.

-Extraño a Lee– dijo Clementine con un pesar en su voz

-Estoy segura de que lo haces– dijo Christa con una mezcla de pesar y rencor– Iré a buscar más leña, tu solo mantén el fuego encendido.

Una vez que Christa se aventuró en el bosque, Clementine hizo lo que le pidió y avivo las llamas de la fogata usando un dibujo, que hizo cuando era más joven, el cual se encontraba en su mochila. Sin embargo estas todavía eran muy débiles.

-Esto nunca se quemara– dijo al ver al pequeño animal que estaban cocinando.

Unos segundos después encontró un tronco para leña y la uso para avivar aún más las llamas. Sin embargo su labor se vio interrumpida por los gritos de furia de unos hombres provenientes de la dirección de donde había ido Christa.

* * *

 _A 1km de ahí_

Era raro encontrar vivienda alguna en estos tiempos. Y lo era aún más una en medio del bosque. Esta por ejemplo era muy peculiar, tenía todas las luces encendidas. Y si te acercabas con cuidado podías oír un poco de música de bajo volumen proveniente de un equipo. La única cosa era que estaba plagado de caminantes. Estos estaban en todas partes, en las afueras, en la cocina, en los cuartos. Sin embargo de todos ellos, uno se encontraba sentado. Vestía una especie de traje negro de alpaca, camisa blanca de cuello inglés y unos zapatos de charol, que iban a juego con una corbata azabache.

El simplemente miraba al resto de los caminantes como si estuviera harto ya de ver lo mismo una y otra vez. Y así lo era para Erico Lombardo. Habían ya pasado año y medio de su "renacimiento". Por fin después de meses y meses de deambular por este país muerto, había decidido quedarse en un solo lugar. En medio de la nada. Y por nada se refería a una cabaña, en medio de un bosque a varios días de Wellington.

Hace ya 4 meses que se había instalado aquí y no había tenido ningún tipo de problemas. Por fin tenía la paz que buscaba. Y lo deseaba mucho más aún tras el incidente de hace 16 meses. No sabía aun porque tenía ese recuerdo y ese sentimiento de culpa.

Sus pensamientos fueron sacados cuando escucho una comadreja moviéndose entre los matorrales. Al instante se apresuró a atraparla. Aquel animal se retorica entre sus manos. Mientras el indefenso animal se retorcía, Erico lo miraba con algo de lastima.

-Lo siento pequeño. Yo no elegí esto– dijo Erico antes de partirla de un mordisco.

Sin embargo mientras se la comía al instante escupió restos de pelo del animal.

-Debí desollarlo antes– dijo mientras tosía

Luego le dio una mirada a los zombies que deambulaban por ahí.

-¡Chicos, la cena está servida! –dijo lanzándoles media comadreja, la cual los zombies empezaron a amontonarse para devorar.

Por suerte para el no necesitaba comer demasiado. Sin embargo odiaba tener a esos descerebrados cerca a su "hogar", no dejándolo estar tranquilo. No es que los odiara. Bueno si los odiaba pero más sentía lastima por ellos. Se imaginaba como habían sido antes o que planes tenían antes que esto ocurriera.

Con desdén se levantó para continuar su rutina de siempre. Caminar, deambular, reflexionar, pensar que hacer con su no vida y deshacerse de las alimañas. Para muchos las plagas de un hogar, son las cucarachas, ratas y otros bichos. Para el eran estos cuerpos sin alma.

-Bueno amigos se acabó la fiesta– dijo Erico llevando a tres caminantes dela mano. Aunque sabía que para el día siguiente seguirían rondando por aquí.

 _Debería hacer un ligero cambia en mi vida._ Pensaba él.

Como si fuera una respuesta un disparo se escuchó a lo lejos en lo profundo del bosque, el cual los caminantes empezaron a seguir.

Erico, por más que le había solucionado su problema, sabía que esto no era bueno para él. No quería encontrarse con más humanos. Sin embargo tampoco quería dejar este lugar. Dios, porque el universo le gustaba joderle la vida. Cuando por fin hallaba paz y tranquilidad ocurre esto. Solo le quedaba esperar lo que ocurriría. Si un grupo de humanos encontraba este lugar, esta sería su última semana.

-Bueno mejor aprovechar lo poco que me queda– dijo con el típico pesimismo de siempre

Al entrar, lo primero que hizo fue apagar el equipo. Sabía que eso era lo que atraía a los caminantes, pero era al menos era algo con lo que no se aburría. También miro una puerta que llevaba al sótano. Tenía la llave desde que encontró este lugar pero nunca le intereso entrar allí. Bueno no iba a quedarse más con la duda, así que decidió entrar a ese lugar.

Lo primero que encontró fue el cadáver de un hombre, con un arma en la mano y un orificio en la cabeza. Estaba más que obvio que el pobre no pudo soportar más con todo esto.

-Te envidio tanto– dijo Erico

Y sí que lo hacía. Él nunca quiso esto. Es más, ni siquiera tenía una razón para seguir viviendo. Cuando vio el arma al instante recordó sus múltiples intentos de suicidio, pero no había tenido el valor para apretar el gatillo.

Siguió inspeccionando el sótano hasta que encontró a los pies del muerto, un pequeño repostero. Cuando lo abrió encontró suministro como alimentos, agua y incluso medicamentos. Todo esto le dio igual, puesto que no los necesitaba. Otra ventaja, no necesitaba muchas cosas. Lo que más le llamo la atención fue una carta que decía:

 _Si puedes leer esto, es que eres merecedor de beneficiarte de lo poco que tengo._

Erico dejo caer el papel cuando termino de leer.

-Amigo, apuesto a que nunca hubieras imaginado quien encontró tu tesoro– dijo riéndose levemente de la ironía.

* * *

 ** _Bueno aquí esta espero le halla gustado. Se que es algo corto, pero tratare de hacer los siguientes un poco mas largos_**


	5. Capitulo 3

**Fragmento sacado del libro. Léanlo para entender esta parte.**

* * *

 _¿Alguna vez han oído el rumor de que los zombis tenemos un sexto sentido?_

 _No son mentiras, desde luego. Por alguna razón somos capaces de ver u oír cosas que los humanos normales no pueden. Creo que es mejor así. No se pierden de nada que merezca la pena, háganme caso. Por fortuna sucede en contadas ocasiones, y después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, he llegado a la conclusión de que este fenómeno sólo tiene dos posibles explicaciones._

 _Veran, es cierto que al estar tan cerca del otro barrio, quizás nuestros lazos con un hipotético "más allá" sean más estrechos, y eso nos permita intuir más de lo aconsejable. Pero para los más escépticos también tengo la teoría de que la imaginación desempeña un papel muy importante en esto. Generalmente, nuestro cerebro funciona al ralentí; al no estar casi nunca a pleno rendimiento, hay veces en que el zombi está despierto, sí, pero su materia gris permanece en una especie de fase REM. En esos momentos, se crea un conflicto entre la realidad y la ficción, se juntan el insomnio permanente con las imágenes ilusorias generadas a través de los sueños o, en el peor de los casos, de las pesadillas._

 _Si alguna vez ven a un zombi parado delante de un coche, en mitad de un descampado, y empieza a dar manotazos a la chapa intentando entrar en el interior del vehículo sin motivo aparente, ya saben por qué actúa así. A saber lo que su retorcida imaginación o su "sexto sentido" le estará mostrando._

 _Sucede lo mismo cuando un grupo de zombis cruza grandes distancias para dirigirse hacia un mismo punto, todos a la vez. Visto desde fuera, os parecerá que funcionan por pura inercia. Sin embargo, si se pusieran en su lugar, sabrían que todo tiene un motivo. En realidad hay algo, por encima de toda lógica, que los está guiando._

 _Hasta el momento no he conseguido saber a ciencia cierta por qué nos pasa esto, ni siquiera si alguna de mis teorías es correcta, sólo sé que sucede en determinadas ocasiones y que, cuando ocurre, normalmente no es agradable._

* * *

Erico mientras salía del sótano. Luego miro hacia una escalera que llevaba hacia el ático, la cual estaba encerrada con llave. Nunca se intereso en ir pero no sabia donde estaba la llave. Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la cabaña y empezó a reflexionar y lamentar. Por indiferente que parezca, en el fondo, bien en el fondo, echaba de menos todo. A su familia, amigos, todo a quien alguna vez conoció. Recordó las palabras de su madre, las anécdotas de su vida, sus años en el colegio. Su mirada en ese momento se dirigió hacia el cielo.

-Sigues allí o es que ya te largaste—dijo Erico sarcasticamente

Sus pensamientos llegaron hasta ese punto, cuando escucho unos gritos desgarradores provenientes del bosque. Curiosamente de la misma dirección de donde habían venido el disparo que le soluciono el problema de los zombies.

Una vez más sin saber porque le gustaba poner su vida en juego, se aventuró hacia lo profundo, pero esperaba que no estuviera lejos. Conocía muy bien las trampas de estos humanos. Además que ni caminaba, cojeaba, su cadera estaba en mal estado como para correr.

Mientras caminaba los gritos de la mujer se escuchaban más fuertes, después de caminar unos 30 metros de la cabaña, que para él fueron como 90, cerca de un rio, vio como un grupo de zombies se devoraban a una mujer asiática, de unos 30 años o 40 años. Vio como la mujer apenas seguía viva mientras los zombies se amontonaban, y esta lo miraba a los ojos. Erico en ese momento le alzo y la saludo con la mano. Esta tuvo una reacción esperada por él, lo veía como si fuera el mismísimo Satanás.

-Gracias— dijo Erico.

Sabía que era tarde para hacerlo, pero no hacia ningún daño. Después de unos quince minutos de ver la cena de los caminantes, decidió regresar. Por lo menos esta mujer había muerto viendo algo que nunca esperaría ver, y menos en estos momentos.

\- Ojala lo disfrutaras, porque lo que has visto no lo vera nadie más— dijo Erico con un sonrisa.

Lo bueno de ser un zombie es que al no tener nada mejor que hacer, se la había pasado caminando. Cuatro meses de tanto deambular le habían servido para por lo menos aprenderse de memoria las diferentes rutas y caminos de este bosque. Por lo menos de este lado del rio.

Sin embargo, de golpe, sintió que unos dedos le tocaron el hombro. Erico se quedó inmóvil, no sabía lo que era podía ser cualquier cosa, como un zombie o un humano apunto de matarle, esperaba que fuera lo primero. Con algo de valor volteo pero lo que encontró no era ni la opción uno ni dos, era algo de lo más raro, la figura de un hombre enmascarado. Tuvo que mirar dos veces porque aquello era absurdo. Iba vestido con un traje negro de ópera, guantes blancos, sombrero de chistera y un antifaz. Aquel individuo dibujó una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y le hizo un pequeño ademán con el sombrero.

-¿Quién eres? —pregunto Erico.

El hombre se quedó callado. Le parecía extraño a Erico puesto que el humano estaba frente a él y este lo veía como si fuese una persona cualquiera.

-¿No vas a correr?— dijo.

Este no respondió, en su lugar empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, alejándose con movimientos de danza clásica. Parecía divertirse con todo aquello. La otra cosa rara era que los caminantes tampoco lo notaban a él.

No pudo dejar de observarlo absorto en su propio delirio. Mientras lo observaba pudo ver que se dirigía hacia un acantilado, en borde del rio, que se encontraba a 5 metros de donde estaba parado.

-Espera—dijo Erico — ¿Qué haces?

El raro personaje se detuvo por completo como si fuera una marioneta a la que le han cortado las cuerdas.

Erico se aproximó y, al ver que no se movía, lo toco con la punta de sus dedos, pero, en cuanto lo hizo, aquel misterioso fantasma se desintegró convirtiéndose en polvo y ceniza, esfumándose al con el viento.

Entonces, todo el paisaje nocturno que lo rodeaba se desvaneció. Pudo comprobar que ya era de mañana. Esto era raro, no podía dormir. Es más seguía de pie.

Caminando en dirección a la cabaña, que por suerte para él podía verla desde su posición, logro el cadáver viviente de la mujer, la cual era el festín de los zombies. Pudo comprobar que lo de anoche no era un sueño, o por lo menos todo antes de ver a ese extraño sujeto.

Deseando no pensar más en la "hermosa" noche que tuvo, decidió que lo primero que haría sería poner un poco de música del equipo de la cabaña. No le importaba que los caminantes la encontraran debido a eso, por lo menos no se sentía solo.

Antes de llegar descubrió que había dejado la luz encendida. Cuando lo hizo maldijo para sus adentros. Sabia que cuando dejas la casa sola, siempre debes prender las luces para que o entraran a robar. Pero ahora les importa un comino si hay alguien adentro. Encontrar una cabaña o una casa deshabitada en la noche en estos momentos era como hallar un oasis. Luego maldijo todavía mas al recordar los suministros que habían en el sótano. Una razón mas para que los humanos se quedaran en el lugar.

-Debí cerrar y luego tirar la llave— dijo Erico.

Por suerte, para el, cuando llego las luces todavía seguían encendidas. Al instante se tranquilizo.

Mientras se acercaba a la sala, encendió el equipo con el volumen a medias. Después bajo las escaleras hacia el sótano y busco el arma del dueño anterior. Los amigos de la mujer que vio probablemente lo estarían buscando y estaba demasiado cerca y acabarían encontrando este lugar. Bueno al menos si un grupo de humanos lo encontraba a él y a la casa, se iría con la frente en alto.

Al sacar el arma de las manos muertas del cadáver, descubrió que estaba descargada. Así que fue a buscar las municiones las cuales creía que se encontraban en un pequeño cajón a sus pies de él. Después de unos 6 minutos de buscar, no logro hallar nada.

-Reservaste la última para ti ¿no? —dijo Erico —Muy inteligente.

Al mirar hacia el cadáver del hombre, encontró algo que le inquieto. No sabia porque había sido tan ciego para no darse cuanta pero los suministros no estaban allí, no es que le importaran pero eso solo significaba una cosa. De pronto, le pareció todavía mas inquietante no escuchar la música del equipo.

 _"Por los siete mares"_ pensó

Y para cerrar con broche de oro y confirmar su teoria, cuando se disponía a voltearse, escucho el chasquido del seguro de una pistola a espaldas de el.

-No te muevas o disparo—dijo una voz, que para Erico parecía ser de una niña de 11 años.

 _"Sabia que era demasiado bueno, para ser cierto"_ pensó. Por suerte para el una sombra caía sobre el, por lo que ella no podía ver como era en realidad.

* * *

Clementine despertó lentamente. Estaba tumbada en la orilla de un río y el sol brillaba parcialmente. Ella tosió un poco mientras se levantaba.

-¿Hola? —grito ella.

Recordó lo de anoche, ella escucho unos gritos y descubrió que Christa había sido capturada por unos bandidos y ella había distraído uno de ellos. Sin embargo también recordó n disparo y la manera en que escapo de su perseguidor.

Mientras vagaba en busca de alguna señal de su amiga. Ella no sabía hasta qué punto se había desplazado. Sabía que estaba en el mismo lado del rio en donde había caído pero del bosque parecía era igual. Mientras buscaba ella se encontró con lo que parecía una canoa de Boy Scout vacía y boca abajo en el agua. A lo lejos también logro ver un bote con una persona muerta tumbada sobre el. Después de mucho buscar encontró una forma de salir de ahí, una vieja cubierta destruida con el pasar del tiempo.

Pese a que le tomo dos intentos subir, al final lo hizo. Una ves arriba, encontró un sendero que conducía.

-Christa ¿Estás ahí? —dijo ella.

Pese a que ser de día, ella se encogió de frio, hacia demasiado viento. Mientras entraba seguía el camino encontró un letrero el cual estaba incrustado en la cabeza de un caminantes.

Mientras miraba a su alrededor, vio que un enorme árbol muerto, tapaba un camino diferente. No sabía porque pero su instinto le decía que continuara ese. Después de unos 30 minutos empezó a sentir hambre, sed y frio. Necesitaba urgentemente encontrar un refugio. Mientras caminaba se pregunto, como encontraría a Christa. Tenia que encontrarla, pese a que era un poco rencorosa con ella, era su amiga. No podía hacerlo sola, necesitaba a alguien que conociera estos bosques como la palma de su mano.

Como si fuera una respuesta a sus plegarias a lo lejos encontró una cabaña. A sus ojos era como un oasis. Al acercarse mas vio que las luces de la vivienda estaban encendidas. Esto le preocupo puesto que los que vivían allí podrían no ser tan hospitalarios. Mientras ingresaba noto también que la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Hola?—dijo Clementine.

Clementine noto algo mucho mas extraño en esta casa, estaba limpia. Bueno por limpio se referia a que no tenia nada fuera de su lugar, ni nada que le faltara. Se pregunto si tenían comido o agua. No quería tener que robarles a estas personas, pero tampoco debieron haber dejado la puerta abierta. Se pregunto si debía, tomar algo y después salir. Después de lo que paso hace dos años, cuando escaparon de la granja de los hermanos St. Johns, y encontraron el auto con los suministros, supo que tomar algo podría repercutir en el futuro.

Mientras investigaba vio una escalera hacia el sótano y decidió bajar. Una vez allí encontró el cadáver de un hombre, en estado descomposición, con un orificio en la cabeza y un arma en la mano. En sus pies encontró lo que buscaba, un repostero lleno de alimentos, agua e incluso medicinas. También encontró una carta que decía:

 _Si puedes leer esto, eres merecedor de beneficiarte de lo poco que tengo._

Esto para Clementine, cubría todas sus preocupaciones, podía tomar todo y saber que al menos este buen hombre se lo permitía.

-Gracias—dijo hacia el cadáver del hombre— esto significa mucho para mi.

Una vez que tomo todo lo que había decidió dirigirse a la sala. También decidió inspeccionar un poco el lugar, era muy acogedor, tenia de todo incluso un equipo de sonido. Podía quedarse un par de días ahí. Los suministros le durarían por lo menos tres días. Además de los suministros en los bolsillos del hombre encontró una extraña llave.

-Es un lugar acogedor —dijo mirando alrededor.

Mientras investigaba la cabaña, encontró una escalera que llevaba hacia el ático. Este estaba cerrado y no sabia como entrar hasta que recordó la que encontró en los bolsillos del hombre. Sin embargo hay encontró algo de lo mas horrible, varios caminantes encadenados con grilletes desde el cuello y con las mandíbulas arrancadas. Supo que en ese lugar habían encerrado a varias personas y estas por perdida de sangre o al instante. Estos la miraron y trataron de llegar hacia ella. Supo que este "buen hombre" no era lo que parecía ser. En su mente se arrepintió de darle las gracias. Simplemente cerro la puerta, no iban a ir a ningún lado.

Lo que parecía ser un acogedor lugar no era lo que era. Esto había sido un matadero. Tenia que salir de aquí. Sin embargo, se inquieto mas cuando escucho que alguien abría la puerta y apagaba las luces. Trato de ir hacia algún lugar pero el único lugar para escapar seria el ático, y no quería estar ahí.

Pero su temor se paso a la confusión, ya que pudo notar que quien quiera que haya entrado había puesto una canción proveniente del equipo que había visto en la sala. No era muy fuerte pero lo suficiente como para atraer a algunos caminantes.

 _"Este tipo debe estar loco"_ pensó ella.

En ese momento tomo su arma y decidió confrontar al sujeto. Vio que su voz provenía del sótano. Probablemente era uno de los que había hecho semejante atrocidad, un buena razón para matarlo. Mientras bajaba noto que el tipo estaba observando el repostero donde había tomado los suministros.

 _"Estará enojado"_ pensó

Al instante tomo su arma y la apunto hacia la cabeza del sujeto el cual tenia el arma del desgraciado en la mano.

-No te muevas o disparo—dijo mientras sostenía su arma a la cabeza del sujeto.

No podía verlo bien, debido a que una sombra, producto de los rayos solares, le cubría la cabeza y el cuello.

-No esta cargada—dijo el con las manos en alto y soltando el arma.

Clementine se extraño pero no dejo de apuntarle con el arma.

-¿Quien eres tu y como has encontrado este lugar?—dijo ella.

Al instante el sujeto soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Niña, apuesto a que nunca me lo creerías—dijo él.

* * *

 **Lo sé, se preguntaran quién diablos era el hombre disfrazado, parece un poco raro, pero verán que es una parte esencial más adelante.**


	6. Capitulo 4

**Bueno les dejo aquí otro capitulo. Disculpen por demorarme, pero se acerca el tercer ciclo en la uni y me la he pasado estos días en sacar mis papeles para matricularme.**

* * *

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad en ese momento. Esto era una de las cosas más insólitas que se podrían llegar a ver. Una niña de 11 años apuntándole con una glock 9mm a la espalda de un zombie, bueno ella todavía no sabía que era un zombie, mientras este levantaba las manos.

Clementine, sin embargo no dejaba de apuntarle, y a la vez trataba de verlo mejor.

-Oye, no te voy a hacer daño– dijo el ya sintiéndose incomodo– Puedes bajar el arma, de verdad.

-Eso aún está por ver– dijo Clementine– Puedes levantarte

Después de pedírselo el tipo, aún estaba de espaldas cuando se levantó. Ella pudo ver que le costaba un poco hacerlo, así que se relajó un poco. Sin embargo, no dejo de apuntarle.

-¿Estas herido? –pregunto

-No, solo me inyectaron mal y me dañaron el nervio ciático– dijo el

Clementine no sabia que era eso, pero no se molesto en preguntar, no le interesaba mucho el tema. Tenia que saber quien era este tipo y como la había encontrado a ella y este lugar. Podría ser parte del grupo de los bandidos que atacaron a ella y a Christa anoche. Pasaron unos 7 segundos y le pareció raro que no se diera vuelta o saliera a la luz. En serio que era demasiado oscura, no podía ver casi nada de él. Solo podía observar que usaba una especie de ropa de gala, como para ir a un funeral.

-¿Por qué no te volteas? –dijo tratando de ver un poco mas

-Prefiero estar así– dijo el– me gusta darle la espalda a la gente cuando hablo. Y me gusta un poco la sombra.

" _Es un poco grosero"_ pensó ella pero después decidió que no le obligaría a voltearse, no le gustaba hacer que alguien actuara en contra de su voluntad. Así que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Estas sola o vienes con alguien más– dijo el extraño con un poco de temor en su voz

-Sola por el momento– dijo Clementine– y tú?

-Yo no vivo con nadie más– dijo él.

-Y este hombre– dijo señalando al cadáver.

-No sé quién es. Solo baje al sótano y lo encontré.

Clementine se relajó un poco más y dejo de apuntarle. Por lo menos sabía que él no había hecho la horrible matanza que se encontraba en la azotea.

-Puedes bajar las manos– dijo ella– Lo siento, creí que habías hecho esa cosa horrible que encontré la azotea y….

-Espera ¿Entraste en la azotea? – dijo con un tono de intriga mientras las bajaba

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Por nada solo que he tratado de entrar y no sabía cómo. ¿Y dónde estaba la llave?

-En el bolsillo de ese muerto

Clementine solo escucho al sujeto maldiciéndose e insultándose en voz baja. Esto se ponía un poco raro, si vivía aquí al menos tendría que haber visto lo que había arriba.

-¿Como te llamas? – pregunto ella

-E….Erico. ¿y tú?

-Clementine. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que llevas aquí?– dijo ella

Erico no respondió por un momento, ella lo miro como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo. Pero en un instante volvió al mundo.

-Hace cuatro meses, a decir verdad nunca me intereso en entrar ahí. Ni siquiera al sótano. Recién entre a este nivel– dijo el

Clementine se extrañó todavía más, cuatro meses y nunca había tratado de entrar ahí ni a esta zona. Bueno solo había una explicación para esto. Este sujeto debe ser el más desinteresado del planeta. Eso debía explicar por qué le gustaba dar la espalda a las personas. Sin embargo, también se dio cuenta de algo, si este hombre ha estado aquí los últimos cuatro meses, seguro conocía estos bosques como la palma de su mano. Aunque temía un poco preguntarle, si no le interesaba en revisar la casa, que probabilidades tenia de que a él se interesara en ayudarla.

Bueno tenía que intentarlo, pero necesitaba estar frente a él y no de espaldas como a le gustaba.

-Déjame verte Erico– dijo ella en tono seria

En esos momentos cayo en el ambiente un profundo silencio, ya conocido por ella. No podía escuchar nada y el sujeto ni se movía, parecía una estatua. Pasaron unos 20 segundos y este por fin decidió contestar.

-Bien. Pero tendrás que prometerme que no gritaras

* * *

Erico se encontraba más que incomodo por esto, si esta era su hora, hubiera preferido que lo matara algún otro ser humano, pero una niña, no podría haber caído más bajo.

Habia dos cosas que le intrigaban en ese momento, era lo que había dicho de una horrible cosa en la azotea, tal vez este supuesto hogar para él no era lo que parecía. Y lo otro cuando escucho el nombre de la niña, Clementine, trato de recordar un poco pero por alguna razón no lo llegaba a recordar, juraba que hace un día había estado pensando en eso, pero por qué no lo llegaba a recordar.

Pero ya habría otro momento para revisar la azotea e investigar en su memoria, tenía que hacer que esta niña se fuera. Podría llevarse los suministros, no los necesitaba, pero eso sería sospechoso. Quien regala suministros en estos tiempos.

Bueno para el todo estaba tranquilo siempre cuando no le pidiera….

-Déjame verte Erico– dijo ella

" _Maldita sea"_ pensó, a veces creía que el karma lo hacía a propósito. Sin embargo, le sorprendió que lo llamara por su nombre, no podía recordar la ultima vez que había oído su nombre en la boca de otra persona. En un instante regreso a la realidad. Ni hablar iba a voltearse, prefería que antes le disparara para no mostrar su identidad. Además, las probabilidades que lo hiciera con tan solo verlo eran muchas. Solo piénsenlo, si un zombie corriente era una amenaza, un zombie con razón lo convertía en un ser aún más peligroso.

Sin embargo, otro pensamiento, le vino a la mente. Era una niña, de repente ella llegaba a comprender su situación. Bueno un hombre adulto en estos tiempos es más peligroso puesto que la razón en ellos se fue al diablo, pero un niño al menos conserva aún una parte de su humanidad. Solo esperaba que la niña no hubiera tenido traumas con los caminantes, como la pérdida de un ser querido. Algo que era imposible que no hubiese ocurrido.

Ok recapitulemos, allí estaba un ser único teniendo fantasías de reconciliación con la raza humana. Después de todo era solo un incomprendido, no un asesino, y en el fondo en verdad, deseaba que lo comprendieran.

Bueno, después de tanto pensar, Erico por fin tomo la decisión de intentarlo, solo esperaba no arrepentirse en el futuro. Además era probable que a la niña le diera un infarto o se desmayara.

-Bien pero tendrás que prometerme que no gritaras

Erico espero la respuesta de la niña.

-Claro que no gritare– dijo la niña

" _Piénsalo bien"_ dijo mentalmente. Antes noto algo mucho más importante.

-El arma– dijo Erico– Tírala lejos. Me cuesta un poco caminar, no pasara nada.

-Esto es ridículo– dijo ella

-Hazlo por favor

El escucho el choque del arma que la niña tenía en la mano a lo lejos. Ok había llegado el momento.

-Ok, ya lo hice– dijo ella

Erico podría jurar que si su sistema tegumentario funcionara, estaría sudando en gran cantidad. Lentamente se fue volteando y salió a la luz. Pudo sentir como los rayos solares le iluminaban la cara.

Clementine observo muy atentamente a su cara, luego achino un poco los ojos para verlo con claridad y por último los abrió como platos. Creo que no se les desorbitaron de milagro.

-Oh, por Dios…–ella soltó un murmullo ahogado y a la vez tapándose la boca.

-Créeme, dije lo mismo cuando me vi por primera vez– dijo Erico

-¡Oh, Dios mío! —dijo Clementine dijo pasando de la sorpresa al asco

Retrasó primero un pie, luego el otro, inmediatamente después, llegaron los gritos.

-¡OH, DIOS MÍO, OH, DIOSMÍODIOSMÍODIOSMÍOOO! —gritaba ella tratando de alejarse

Erico pudo comprobar que con este bullero había cometido el peor error de su vida. También la de la niña porque pudo oir como los descerebrados se estaban acercando.

-¡Ahhh…! ¿Ves? ¡Sabía que pasaría esto! —dijo Erico — No debí voltearme ¡Sabía que esto pasaría!

-¡Tu! — dijo Clementine aun sin poder creerlo—¡Debe ser una broma! ¡Aléjate de mí!

-Mírame —dijo Erico señalando su rostro— ¿Te parece una maldita broma?

-¡Que te alejes he dicho! —dijo Clementine tomando un fragmento de vidrio del suelo y amenazándolo— ¡Si das un paso más…!

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que me gusta esto? ¿Crees que yo quise esto?—dijo Erico mientras los dos andaban en círculos guardando las distancias—. Oye, yo estaba muy tranquilo en mi casa comiendo ratas o comadrejas hasta que decidiste aparecer.

Si los vieras parecían dos hermanos peleando por el control remoto.

-¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! —dijo Clementine agarrándose de los pelos

-¿Quieres bajar la voz? —dijo el

-¡Tú no eres real! ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!

-Y empezó…

-¡Y si lo eres, debí dispararte cuando tuve la oportunidad!

-Claro que sí, y en menos de diez segundos habrías tenido a una manada de caminantes rondando por aquí.

-¡¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?! ¡POR QUE!

-¡Baja la voz! —dijo haciéndole un ademan con el dedo

-¡NO! ¡No es justo! —dijo Clementine propinando unos inquietos tajos al aire con el cristal—. ¡Todo me sale terriblemente mal!

-¿Y yo tengo la culpa?

Clementine al oír esto solo le vino a la mente a todos los que perdió, sus padres, sus amigos, Lee, Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Ben, Carley, Omid. Todos los que habían conocido y quería habían muerto por estas malditas cosas.

-¡SÍ! — dijo Clementine con toda la rabia—¡Tú y todos los que son como tú! ¡Lo han destruido todo! ¿Se puede saber qué diablos hago hablando con un muerto?

-¡BASTA! NI SE TE OCURRA JUZGARME —Grito Erico igual de enojado y dolido — ¡Yo no soy como ellos! No muerdo, ¿ok?

Erico pudo comprender que esto jamás habría funcionado; fue una idea estúpida, era lo que era y debía aceptarlo. Es como si intentas meter a una rata y a un gato en una misma jaula; el gato se comerá a la rata, pero no esperas que hagan las paces.

-¿¡Y cómo sé que no!? —dijo Clementine aun con el cristal, y parecía decidida a continuar con la discusión.

-No puedes, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Erico— Quédate si quieres, toma los suministros, no me interesa. Yo me largo

De bastante mal humor, Erico se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida sin intención de quedarme ni un solo instante más. Estaba furioso, enfadado por todo lo ocurrido, por haber pensado siquiera que tendría una oportunidad de ser entendido, de ser aceptado, y también por cojear de aquella maldita forma con esa cadera tan descompuesta.

Cuando ya había salido de la cabaña, después de pasar por unos 3 caminantes, reconoció una figura demasiado familiar a lo lejos y acerándose a el. Era el extraño hombre disfrazado que había visto aquella noche. Seguía exactamente y sonreía de oreja a oreja como antes. Este le hizo lo mismo que aquella vez. Un ademan con el sombrero y empezó a moverse al compás de una música inexistente

-Mira si eres un fantasma o algún producto de mi maldita imaginación—dijo Erico— Te sugiero que no estoy de humor ahora.

De pronto, apenas abriendo los ojos, se encontró sobre la azotea de un edificio. El extraño ya no se encontraba. Sin embargo de la nada sintió un calor sofocante y contemplo una visión más espantosa que pudiera imaginar. La calle entera estaba ardiendo a causa de unos hombres con extraños trajes que le recordaban mucho al juego de Starcraft, con el cual se entretenía en su niñez. En sus ojos se reflejaban miles de cuerpos retorciéndose y gritando de dolor mientras estos seres quemaban a todo el que estuviera frente a ellos, ya sea un zombie o no. Erico no tuvo más remedio que cubrirse, aquel calor sí que le afectaba, incluso desde su posición. No lo podía creer, esto parecía tan imposible y a la vez tan real. Después de eso lo último que recordaba era una profunda oscuridad

* * *

 ** _Texto sacado del libro:_**

 _Existe una leyenda nórdica que cuenta la historia de dos hermanos nacidos de distinto padre._

 _Murgal, el hermano mayor, era grande y fuerte. Sus ojos infundían temor y se decía que con sus manos podía aplastar el cráneo de cualquier hombre. Por otra parte, su apariencia era aterradora. Nadie osaba acercársele debido a las facciones de su rostro, que le daban un aspecto de diablo._

 _Argona, el hermano menor, nació delicado y puro. Sus rizos dorados caían sobre su blanca tez, y a todos enamoraba con SU físico pueril. Sin embargo, era débil y con pocas habilidades para el combate. Tan sólo una, la de una promesa. Según la profecía, él era el único que podía sanar la oscuridad._

 _La historia se sitúa en un tiempo remoto, anterior a todas las demás historias, cuando, según la mitología escandinava, la tierra estaba invadida por demonios alados que surcaban los cielos._

 _Los habitantes de las aldeas, asustados y desesperados, les hacían ofrendas en forma de sacrificios humanos y ganado degollado. Pero cada noche de luna menguante los demonios salían de las profundidades de la tierra para seguir atormentando a los pueblos venideros, llevarse a la gente y quemar sus casas con las llamas del infierno._

 _Un día, el capataz de una aldea de campesinos situada al pie de unas montañas nevadas decidió hacer un largo viaje, por tierra y mar, para pedir consejo al oráculo que habitaba en los glaciares del norte, donde el mundo terminaba._

 _Éste le avisó del nacimiento de dos nidos. Le dijo que debería cuidarlos como si fueran suyos y que, bajo ningún concepto, podía permitir que los apartaran de su madre, que, aunque sería tachada de bruja y adúltera, traería en su vientre la salvación._

 _Según las palabras del oráculo, cuando el hermano menor cumpliera los dieciséis años, debería partir y adentrarse en las profundidades de la tierra para extender el poder de su luz sobre la fuente del mal. No obstante, no podría hacerlo solo, puesto que el muchacho, de frágil aspecto, sería atacado cientos de veces antes de poder alcanzar su destino. Necesitaría un protector, alguien que k acompañase, que se enfrentara a todos los enemigos que le abordaran en su viaje y cuyo deber sería impedir que le infligieran ningún daño._

 _Este protector no podía ser otro que su hermano mayor, que con su temible aspecto y sus cualidades guerreras ahuyentaría a cualquier ladrón, saqueador o demonio que pudieran cruzarse por el camino._

 _Antes de marcharse, el oráculo le advirtió de que, llegado el momento, serían dos los que marchasen, pero solamente uno el que volviese. No especificó cuál de los hermanos._

 _El capataz retornó a la aldea citando la madre ya había dado a luz a uno de los bebés. Al poco tiempo nació el otro. Nunca supo quién fue el padre, pero los adoptó dándoles su nombre y acordó con su madre que los haría pasar por suyos para evitar así las represalias del pueblo._

 _Los amó como a hijos legítimas y los crió como un verdadero progenitor. Al mayor lo adiestró en el arte del combate, mientras que el menor fue desarrollando con el paso de los anos unas asombrosas cualidades mágicas, difíciles de comprender._

 _Al cumplir este último los dieciséis años, los dos hermanos partieron hacia el norte, tal y como predijo el oráculo, para hacer frente a su destino._

 _Cuando el capataz los vio partir, lo hizo con lágrimas en los ojos, pues sabía que sus dos hijos salvarían el mundo, pero sólo uno regresaría._

 _Recuerdo que mi madre me relataba esta historia de pequeño. Solía hacerlo para que me durmiera, aunque a menudo conseguía el efecto contrario. Aun así, nunca le pedí que dejara de hacerlo porque en el fondo me encantaba. Soñaba que me convertía en el guerrero Murgal, que blandía mi espada y combatía con valor contra las hordas de enemigos que se aproximaban a través de la oscuridad de los bosques._

 _Ahora, casi 12 años después de escucharla por última vez, me doy cuenta de que aquella leyenda ya no me gustaba._

* * *

Clementine seguía sin poder creerlo (no se hagan, muchos estarían en esta situación), es más creo que hasta le costaba creer que estaba despierta. Ella solo cerraba los ojos se peñizcaba frecuentemente con la esperanza que todo esto fuera un sueño y siguiera inconsciente en las orillas de aquel lago o en su campamento junto a Christa.

Tras varios inútiles intentos, no le quedaba otra opción que aceptar la realidad. Tenía que aceptar que su amiga se había perdido anoche y que este caminante le había hablado. Era fácil aceptar lo primero, pero era recontra difícil aceptar lo segundo.

Una de las principales razones por las cuales había sobrevivido era gracias a las enseñanzas de Lee. Pero de todas ellas, una le vino a la mente:

* * *

 ** _Escena retrospectiva_**

 ** _Episodio 3 Temporada 1_**

 _-Matar es malo, en cualquier caso- dijo Lee mientras le cortaba el cabello_

 _-Pero ahora lo haces para protegerte….Y para protegerme a mí- dijo una joven Clementine_

 _-Eso no lo hace bueno- dijo Lee_

 _-Pero tienes que hacerlo_

 _-Lo hago porque es necesario. Y los caminantes no son gente- dijo Lee terminando de cortar_

* * *

Pero este caminante hablaba y razonaba. Y quizás incluso sentía.

¿Contaba cómo humano o como caminante?

Sinceramente ella no sabía qué hacer. De pronto le recordó lo que dijo aquel extraño ser. Si era un caminante no debería haber tenido ningún problema para caminar libremente por el bosque por lo que seguro conocía muy bien este lado del rio. Tal vez este hibrido podría ayudarla a encontrar a Christa.

" _Tener a un caminante como guía"_ no pudo evitar reírse mentalmente al imaginar recibiendo la ayuda de una de las cosas de las que más se tenía que proteger.

Sin embargo no podría quedarse imaginando más. Rápidamente tomo el arma del suelo y salió del sótano, mato a los caminantes que se habían acercado por el griterío de abajo y comenzó a correr con la esperanza de alcanzar al caminante, aunque sabía que debido a su caminar, probablemente no estaría muy lejos. Qué ironía, correr hacia de lo que tienes que escapar.

Lo que no esperaba era que se encontraba, tirado boca arriba en el suelo, a pocos metros de la casa. Ella apretó el arma y apunto a su cabeza, preparándose para lo que podría ocurrir.

* * *

Oscuridad. Era lo último que recordaba, además de aquel calor sofocante. Erico lentamente abrió los ojos. Dios odiaba a ese maldito sujeto. No podía explicarse que era. ¿Un fantasma? ¿Un producto de su sexto sentido?

Lentamente trato de abrir los ojos pero de pronto los abrió como si le hubieran inyectado adrenalina. Lo siguiente que escucho fue un disparo que cayó muy cerca de su cabeza.

Al instante observo al autor de su casi muerte, quien resultaba ser la niña, Clementine, con quien se encontró en la casa y fue coprotagonista de aquella discusión. Pudo notar por su mirada que estaba algo asustada del error que estuvo a punto de cometer

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Erico- ¿Vas a matarme?

-No….- dijo Clementine.

Erico noto un cambio en su actitud. Evita un contacto visual pero a comparación de aquella vez, había decidido apelar por el lado bueno.

-Lo siento si….Lo tuyo...es difícil de comprender- dijo Clementine señalándolo

-Disculpa aceptada- dijo Erico incorporándose con la misma dificultad y girando para irse- Buena suerte

-Espera- dijo Clementine poniéndose frente a el- Mira se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo

-¿De veras? Yo diría que empezamos con toda la maldita pierna izquierda. Quisiste matarme….dos veces.

-Es porque nunca imagine…

-¿Qué? ¿Que un zombi pudiera razonar o pensar?- dijo Erico con una carcajada- No te culpo.

-Por favor- dijo Clementine- ¿Conoces cada rincón estos bosques?

Para Erico esa pregunta era medio zonza, claro que conocía estos bosque pero para que lo necesitaba.

-Necesito encontrar a mi amiga- dijo Clementine respondiendo su interrogante- No puedo hacer lo sola. Por favor.

Bueno ¿qué clase de monstruo rechazaría una petición así? Después de todo no le estaba pidiendo que lo acompañara hasta el fin del mundo, sólo que la ayudara a encontrar a su amiga cuyo nombre no tenía ni idea. ¿Qué podía perder? Seguramente estaría de vuelta a su soledad en menos de un día, y hasta podría resultar divertido. Además, ahora alguien, aunque fuera por interés, lo aceptaba a medias. Lo pensó, lo medito y finalmente

—De acuerdo- dijo Erico haciendo un ademan para estrechar su mano.

Clementine lo dudo por un segundo pero hizo lo mismo y sellaron su trato con un apretón de manos. Era algo insólito, como ver la imagen de dos enemigos que se reconcilian. En cierto modo, los dos eran esos enemigos que representan a ambas razas, los humanos y los zombis, dándose la mano y sellando una tregua en mitad de un mundo de guerra apocalíptica.

* * *

 **Bueno ese último párrafo, sacado del libro, era demasiado bueno como para no ponerlo. Gracias Sergi Llauger por escribir tan ingeniosos párrafos. He decidido algo, hay muchos párrafos con buen contenido que quisiera incluir así que lo hare en el transcurso de la historia. De nuevo les pido una disculpa por la demora.**

 **También para los que están leyendo mi fic, si esto fuera un juego en la vida real que personaje les gustaría controlar: ¿Clementine o Erico?**


	7. Capitulo 5

**_Buenas caballeros como dije aquí está el capítulo._**

 ** _En serio lamento tanto haberme asentado por tanto tiempo pero de verdad lo compensare._**

* * *

El bosque estaba silencioso y calmado, cualquiera al que le gustase a paz y la calma le fascinaría estar en este lugar, el cielo estaba nublado y el viento no era ni muy fuerte ni muy leve. Era un verdadero templo de paz…..si no fuera por cierto venado medio comido y uno caminante él comiendo sus entrañas en medio de un camino. Se podían oír sus gruñidos y el sonido de la carne masticada por el muerto. Mientras comían no se dio cuenta de que era observado por una niña que vestía un polo morado, un pantalón jean y una gorra con una D en el centro. La niña también tenía una pistola y una mochila repleta de víveres obtenidos de una cabaña y un encuentro que podría decirse que sería de lo más insólito en el mundo. Esta niña era Clementine **(Obvio no se ni porque la describí jejeje)**

Bueno solo tenía 1 balas y justo eran 1 caminante, todo iría bien si no fallaba el tiro. Ademas tenía más por si acaso. Había entrenado lo suficiente desde que tenía 9 años y hoy no sería el día en que fallaría. Estaba a punto de disparar cuando….

-Espera- comento una voz

Era un chico de unos 18 años que vestía un uniforme de una brigada antidisturbios y un kevlar que seguía disimularlo bastante bien además de un casco con visera. Vestía como un auténtico agente salvador, y lo seria si no fuera por su estado de no muerte. Este chico o caminante era Erico Lombardo.

-¿Pero que haces?¿Es que quieres que nos descubra?- pregunto Clementine enojada

-Si fallas una estas jodida. No te dará tiempo de recargar ¿Realmente piensas que solo está el solo? Posiblemente halla como 7 esperando más allá.

-No fallare. Creeme no es la primera vez que lo hago- afirmo con seguridad

Se apartó a un lado y volvió a apuntar.

-No, no te dejare- dijo Erico poniéndose frente a ella y extendiendo los brazos.

Clementine bajó el arma bastante irritada.

-¿Se puede saber qué narices te pasa? Debemos seguir avanzando.

-Lo sé

-Entonces para de incordiar y déjame acabar con él.

-De veras que lo entiendo, pero no puedo dejar que lo hagas.

-¡¿Por qué no?! -exclamó lo más bajo que supo.

-Porque no es necesario –contesto Erico, y señalo hacia unos arbustos- Esperame ahí. Permite que haga esto a mi manera.

Clementine se giró́ y miró hacia los arbustos.

\- Tú no vas a ninguna parte sin mí. Me prometiste que me ayudarías y eso harás.

-Y eso hago -garantizo

Esta vez aguantó unos instantes antes de apartar la vista y luego exhaló aire con impotencia al comprender que, por lo visto, no le quedaba otra opción que la de confiar en mí.

-Eres un cabezota -dijo Clementine.

Convencido de que había desistido, Erico dio recorrido el alrededor de los arbustos y no encontró ningún caminante.

-Es seguro. No tardaré, lo prometo.

Clementine a regañadientes acepto

-Como no vuelvas, te juro que te busco y te remato -comentó al pasar por su lado.

-Por supuesto.

-Hablo en serio.

-Me parece bien, y ahora permaneced en silencio hasta que vuelva.

Erico volvió y se colocó a tan sólo diez pasos de aquel camiannte.

-¡Bueno! -exclamo frotándose las manos-. Vamos allá ¡Eh, tú!.

El muerto alzó la vista y lo miro receloso, como un perro que guarda un hueso tras de sí.

-¿Qué hay? –saludo Erico acercándose un poco más.

-No es mi deseo molestarte, pero, si no te importa, me gustaría reclamar tu atención un segundo. Acompaño a una niña de 11 años con bastante mal humor que pretende encontrar a su amiga posiblemente muerta y tenemos que pasar por aquí. Pero claro, estás tú y nos estás retrasando. ¿Te importaría largarte a otra parte?

Su respuesta fue mostrarle sus fauces y rugir desconfiado.

-Ya veo. No entiendes ni una sola palabra de lo que digo, ¿verdad?

Erico suspireo desganado. Estaba claro que tendría que hacerlo por las malas, así que fue hasta él y, sin perder más tiempo con charlas inútiles, lo agarrea por su brazo sano y lo obligueo a ponerse en pie de un tirón.

-Ven, tonto.

Inicieo la marcha con el caminante detrás, gruñendo enfadado porque le había interrumpido su banquete y tirando como un perro al que no le gusta que sea el amo quien mande.

-¿No ves que lo hago por tu bien? -le regaño. Erico se preguntó porque lo hacía para empezar, acaso en el fondo se veía obligado moralmente a ayudar a los humanos y a los zombis. Dios su propia mente era muy difícil de entender aun para él. Hace unas pocas noches le habría importado un comino si les disparaban o no.

Mientras andaba en todo aquello, noto un repentino cosquilleo en el brazo, y, cuando se giró no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Qué mierda?- pregunto sorprendido Erico

Aquel caminante tenía clavados sus dientes justo por encima del codo, como si fuera un perro que no queria soltar su alimento.

Lo aparto de inmediato con su mano libre, ejerciendo toda la fuerza contra su frente, lo que hizo que se tambaleara hacia atrás y, de paso, arrancara un pedazo de tríceps con la boca (ropa incluida).

No sentía dolor, por supuesto, pero no se imaginan la rabia que le dio ver cómo masticaba una parte de el como si fuera un delicioso asado.

Erico sentía ganas de estrangularlo, de rematarlo, de arrancarle los ojos...pero en su mente sentía que al hacerlo se diferenciaría mucho de los humanos o de los caminantes. El quería ser un ser único, neutral. Si podía, echaría una mano, pero no quería eliminar a nadie precisamente para no tener que decantarse por nadie. Así que simplemente metió su mano a la boca el muerto para que escupiera lo que tan gustosamente intentaba tragar. A pesar de todo, aún conservaba su dignidad.

Tras dejar al muerto caminar lejos de aquel camino decidió volver a donde había dejado a Clementine. Entonces mientras caminaba decidio reflexionar y a analizar:

¿Por qué demonios el caminante lo había mordido?

No lo entendía había pasado como año y medio entre estos descerebrados y ninguno hasta ahora había tenido el mínimo intereses en él. Es más jamás había visto a los caminantes atacarse entre sí. Siempre había pensado que los caminantes tenían un valor que los humanos no tenian, igualdad, si al principio eso le pareció irónico pero lo acepto después de pensarlo muy bien. Los muertos solo atacaban a los humanos nunca entre ellos. Sin embargo en estos tiempos la sociedad humana y lo que respecta a valores se habían ido al carajo y se mataban ya sea por recursos valioso o cosas insinificantes.

Regresar a dicha zona no fue tan rápido como pensaba. Al final, resultó que se había desviado bastante más de lo necesario para soltar a ese muerto, y si no llega a ser porque se conocía bien el bosque, seguro que se habría acabado perdiéndo.

¡Vaya día!- dijo para sí mismo mientras andaba

Al acercarse salio Clementine apuntando con su pistola. Cuando vio de quién se trataba bajó el arma y lo miró furiosa.

-¿Qué ha sido de lo de vuelvo enseguida, eh?- dijo ella- Creí́ que me habías abandonado.

Erico se encogió de hombros.

-Iba a hacerlo -contesto burlonamente.

-Muy gracioso -murmuró Clementine saliendo al exterior-. ¿Solucionaste lo de aquel….?

-Sí. Ya no podrá molestarnos.

-¿Sigue vivo?

-Yo diría que más bien esta activo.

Tras un breve silencio, no pudo contener media sonrisa en sus labios, satisfecha al fin y al cabo porque se hubiera resuelto el contratiempo.

-Eres un tipo raro, Erico -dijo Clementine entre gratitud y intriga.

-Pronto anochecerá –dijo Erico- Será mejor que busquemos un sitio tranquilo donde puedas descansar. Dudo mucho que este bosque sea tan seguro de noche para acampar. Creo que siguiendo este camino había por aquí una vieja tienda de recuerdos pero dudo que encuentres algo importante, ese lugar fue saqueado hace mucho tiempo.

Clementine se detuvo y se volvió hacia el con expresión intrigada.

-Dime ¿Por qué́ lo hiciste?

Por lo visto aún seguía dándole vueltas al hecho de que el hubiera ayudado a ese caminante.

Erico decidió contestar a su pregunta con otra.

-¿El qué? ¿Ayudarlo a él o a ti?

A juzgar por su mirada, Erico noto que Clementine sintió compasión por el. Y creo que fue entonces cuando ella comprendió la delicada situación en la que el se encontraba.

* * *

 ** _Y aquí hasta aquí el próximo capítulo vendrá después de navidad a más tardar para el domingo. Como habrán notado el capítul los he fusionado en un solo capitulo porque empecé a tener problemas de internet y para no perderlos los combine en un solo capitulo. Una vez mas gracias por entender mi ausencia._**


End file.
